Nursing
by Likefiftychai
Summary: Raimundo's sick and who better to help him heal up then Chase?


Raimundo rolled over on his mat, coughing pathetically, not even moving his hands to cover his mouth. It was too much effort at this point, honestly. He was too tired, but he couldn't get to sleep, and he was so sore and he kept coughing every other minute. He just wanted to pass out until it was all over, but he couldn't see that happening any time soon.

Beside him was a pile of used tissues stacked higher, and wider, than his own head, two boxes of unused tissues, one almost empty, ninja Fred tucked to the side with his own blanket and make-shift pillow, a empty and fallen glass of water, and some sort of cough medicine that tasted like dirt and angry eyebrows, that Raimundo refused to take because he swore it only made him cough more.

Occasionally, every other hour was Raimundo's guess, one of his friends would check on him, make sure he wasn't getting worse or get him whatever he may need. Usually he just requested more water, or Omi because he really wanted to hug something and Omi was huggable. And small. But that was denied because 'He'll get sick to Rai.' Though he doubted that.

The curtain that was called a door was shifted open, Raimundo didn't even open his eyes. It was probably Kimiko, Clay had visited him last and Omi seemed to only check on him in the mornings and during lunch. Even when he was picked up, his eyes remained closed. Maybe it was Clay? Kimiko may be strong but her arms were way smaller.

No idea where he was being taken but whatever, arm's seemed a lot more comfortable than the mat right now- man Clay was cold... But oddly soothing- and before he knew it he'd fallen asleep.

Who knows how long later he woke up, on what he could only assume was a bed of happiness and feathers. It was warm, soft and while he was still sore he felt loads better already. He cracked his eyes open, very slowly, and was able to tell just that he was in a dark and some-what familiar room. He couldn't really put his finger on it though.

He stretched a bit, his joints aching in protest but muscles feeling relieved once he'd settled back down. Man this was way nicer than the temple mats. Too bad he had little idea of where he currently was, though not being tied up or something like that, he could only assume it was a positive place.

Some odd minutes later the door cracked open, light footsteps and the sound of metal lightly clinking together echoed in the empty room. Raimundo peaked down to see a very familiar face, and suddenly it all clicked. He was at Chase's, in his bed, probably getting snot and more than likely drool all over his pillows.

A tray was put on the bedside table, his vision was a bit blurry but he could see two cups and a bowl with steam wafting off of them. One of the cups had steam too, but the other was without.

"Did you sleep well?" Man it'd been a while since Chase had used such a calm, quiet voice with him. One that was almost weirdly gentle. One that left the back of Raimundo's brain thinking of light blue and soft smiles.

Raimundo shrugged the inkling in the back of his head away, groaning something that he tried really hard to make sound like a noise in the affirmative. He didn't want to move still, even if the soup smelt really good- and what he guessed was tea. The bed shifted, weight being added beside him and a hand stroked through his hair. It felt nice, Raimundo barely noticed his gloves were gone until icy fingers made contact with his forehead and he moaned. It felt really good, and reminded him just how hot he was. Chase left his hand there for a moment, at Rai's shifting to follow it request.

"You have a rather high fever, it hasn't gone down in the last few hours." Okay that gave him a better window of how long he'd been asleep. "And judging by how I found you, I'm guessing you haven't been feeling well in any sense of the word." Raimundo groaned affirmatively again. Chase took his hand away, much to his displeasure. He was sat up as well, and even if it was slowly his head still span, leaning all of his wait on the cold, armored arm that propped him. A second later a cold cup was held to his lips, he quickly opened his mouth as it was carefully poured for him to drink. Man that did wonders for his throat.

Next a hot spoon with delicious smelling soup was raised to his lips. He sniffled, barely being able to tell that part. As it was tipped to his lips his brows furrowed and he groaned out in protest.

"Wait, no I can't.." The soup missed his moth and instead poured down his chin and onto his shirt, which he groaned more at. Chase grabbed a tissue and wiped away the liquid from his face before getting another spoonful.

"Raimundo, eat the soup, it has some herbs that will help you feel better." As it was once again raised to his lips Raimundo shook his head.

"I can't betray them.. No soup, no dragon Raimundo. Can't happen."

"What on Earth are you talking about?"

"No lao mang.. No." Chase bit his tongue, though he was already smiling. The boy really was out of it.

"It's not Lao Mang long soup. You have to eat it Raimundo." And he did, though it took a bit more coaxing. Once the bowl was mostly empty Raimundo looked almost devastated.

"I can't be a monk anymore. I'm gonna get all scaly or something. What's Omi gonna think oh noooo..." He continued to mumble on, sadly and quietly, Chase trying hard not to laugh at his delusions. If only he knew how to use a camera phone. Or had a camera phone.

After Raimundo had been calmed down and assured he would not grow a tail, scales or any other odd dragon like things, he was carefully laid back to the pillows were he snuggled down and looked completely ready to go back to sleep.

"Need anything else?" He'd already told him about the tea on the table and few boxes of tissues.

"'Nother blanket... More water..." Not surprised, he seemed to be favoring colder things at the moment. "An Omi."

Chase blinked, looking back over concerned. "An what?"

"Omi. He's small an cuddly." Raimundo hugged a nearby pillow as if it were the little monk.

"Wouldn't you rather have your stuffed bear?"

"Nooo Chase Ninja Fred'll get sick he can't be near me. Omi's strong an stuff he'll be okay." Chase stared at him before shaking his head and walking out of the room, shutting the lights off.

Raimundo fell back asleep, only waking, and just barely, when the door was opened again and another blanket was carefully put over him and a glass of water was put on the side table.

It wasn't until more weight was once again put on the bed. He opened his eyes and saw a confused, somewhat bewildered friend of his.

"Omi!" While it was still a bit quiet, his voice was obviously excited and happy to pull Omi closer to him and hug the smaller guy.

"Raimundo? I thought you were asleep in your room at the temple. Why are here- where is here?"

"Chase's room, he's takin care of me and I asked for my buddy." Omi side glanced in discomfort as Raimundo hugged closer before turning his head to cough. Omi was able to squirm away from him, though not very far.

"Why is he, he's a-" While he tried to ask questions, Raimundo's dazed look and unfading smile promised him he'd get no good answers. Deciding against dealing with that he sighed as Raimundo released him a bit more so they'd both be comfortable. He'd ask questions when he was awake- or Chase if he ever came in.

At some point Omi's questions had been answered, though briefly and vaguely, and at some point he'd been ushered out when it'd been realized Raimundo wouldn't be waking up any time soon.

When he finally did he sat up and coughed into his hand, rubbing his neck. He ignored his mind nagging about Omi being gone, instead going to get the water that was now just below room temperature and gulping it down.

Chase walked in just as he finished, sitting beside him again as he put the glass down.

"Man how long have I been asleep?" Long enough that he already seemed a bit more lucent at least.

"A few hours, I sent Omi home. Not very comforting for anyone to just have him beside you while you drool on him." Raimundo blushed, a sheepish smile taking his face.

"Woops..." Honestly he'd probably gotten the little guy sick too, but at the time he hadn't cared or thought that he would. "So what now? A sponge bath from my lovely nurse?" It would have been much more seductive if he didn't sound congested.

"No, now you drink your tea and take some more medicine." He was propped back up, a fresh cup of tea brought to his lips. He drank it slowly, smirking at the one holding him.

"Ya know kisses work better than medicine in movies." Raimundo puckered his lips expectantly before turning just in time to hack into his hands.

"You don't need kisses right now, you need something that'll soothe your throat." Raimundo gratefully drank more of the tea once he'd finished coughing. Okay maybe he was right about that part, and the tea really did help.

"But kisses make my heart feel better." He leaned closer to Chase who only snorted in response to his goofy remarks, reaching for the medicinal potion he'd made earlier.

"Open up, this should make you feel better in no time." Raimundo did so, his tongue met with something that tasted like a garden wrapped in the sun. Raimundo sputtered as his entire mouth was filled with the vile taste.

"What is that made out of!?" Only half of it was gone and he honestly felt sicker so far.

"Don't worry about it." No need to tell him what he was drinking in specifics.

"Why is it so spicy?" He whined, though continued to drink the medicine, not that Chase gave him too much of a choice. More gagging and whining noises later, the medicine was all gone and Raimundo was wincing at the stinging after taste.

"Help get this taste out of my mouth would you?" This would, again be more seductive, if Raimundo wasn't covered in sputtered medicine, snot and dried drool. Chase grabbed another tissue to whip his face off, smirking at Raimundo's childlike pout.

"I'll get you more White Willow Tea. You like honey in it correct?" Otherwise he'd have to mess around with the spice balances to keep the bitter taste away.

"Yes, but that is not what I meant." Raimundo pointed out, though he was smiling a bit even as he was laid back down. Chase got off the bed and went to get more tea, leaving Raimundo to yawn, blinking lazily. Man what was in the medicine? He felt so tired again...

By the time Chase had returned with fresh tea, Raimundo had already fallen back asleep , snoring softly. Feeling his forehead Chase smiled triumphantly, his fever was already dropping, he'd be up and running around just fine in no time. He left the tea on the table and walked from the room, letting Raimundo get as much rest as he needed.


End file.
